What If
by Dragon Daishou
Summary: What if Kira had blocked the shot from destroying the shuttle Flay was in?See how it would turn out in my eyes.KxF, All Antiflay fans leave immediatley!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Plain and Simple.

What If: Phase 50 Alternate Version

By Dragon Guardian of Flay Alster

It was the Second Battle of Jachin Due. The battle was started by the Earth Alliance attacking the PLANTs with nuclear weapons, but ZAFT unveiled and used it's super weapon GENESIS,

once on the Earth forces and then on the E.A. Base Ptolemaeus. The E.A. forces flagship, the Dominion, along with its three prototype mobile suits, has been destroyed.

But on the far side of the battle, three ships watched the growing conflict.

The Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi watched the Dominion's escape craft slowly move towards them...Then he arrived...

One of ZAFT's prototype mobile suits, the ZGMF-X13A Providence, piloted by Rau Le Creuset was making a beeline for the Three Ship Alliance, activating it's DRAGOON system.

However, just as it was about to fire, the METEOR equipped ZGMF-X10A Freedom, piloted by Kira Yamato, fired it's cannons at the the mobile suit and it's crazed pilot.

"Not you again..." Rau growled as he redirected his DRAGOON's at the Freedom, barely dodging the previous shot. Creuset then fired his beam rifle at the young Coordiantor's mobile suit,

hitting one of the METEOR's cannons. "You're nothing but an irritant, a pest!" Rau yelled "You're the one!" Kira retorted as he ejected the now scraped cannon."You are something

that shouldn't have been allowed to exist boy!" Rau screamed at Kira "If people learned of your existence, they would want to be just as you are!They would want to become like

you!..And that is the reason why, your existence can not be allowed!" "Shut up!" Kira yelled as he fired the METEOR's missiles, but Rau fired his DRAGOONs making a wall infront of his

mobile suit that destroyed them. He then fired his rifle hitting the other METEOR cannon. Kira ejected the cannon and said "I'm not...Even if that's true...I'm not defined by my abillites

alone!" Kira fired his leftover cannons, but Rau dodged them. "Who's going to believe that line?!" Rau retorted as he fired his DRAGOONs again. "Will they understand that? Of course they won't!

Nobody will!"

Rau yelled as he fired emerald rain on Kira and got one lucky shot on the engine, stopping Kira dead in his tracks. Thats when Kira noticed one of the escape craft from the Dominion.

As he looked closer, he saw someone that he thought he would never see again...Flay Allster."F-Flay?!" Kira was truly suprised, for he had not seen her since the day he had gone M.I.A.

That girl had seduced and used him, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was her. Everyone else treated her with hatred and resentment, but he only gave her love and kindness.

And despite everything she did to him, his love held true. But this reunion was short lived, as Kira saw the Providence aim it's beam rifle at the helpless shuttle. "No!" Kira yelled as he

ejected from the METEOR, only a few seconds before it blew up. He put every ounce of power the Freedom had into the engines, going way beyond it's preset limits. the Providence fired a single shot at the

shuttle, time literally slowed for Kira, as he pulled the shield out and blocked the shot. Kira looked again, and he saw Flay openly crying, but he couldn't see why. The only thing Kira could

do was watch as the sensors on the Freedom alerted him to one of the DRAGOON pods directly above shuttle. "Flayyyyyyy!" Kira yelled as the pod fired once again at the shuttle...But Kira was

determined to protect this girl. He swung the shield over the shuttle to meet the beam, then spun his mobile suit around to face the damned machine,firing his cannons like a madman. Most of the shots missed

but one shot tore off the left arm of the cursed craft. Rau was suprised at the determination of this pilot, to protect this piece of metal and it's passengers. Creuset then decided the best

course of action and fled. As soon as the Providence was far enough away Kira turned back to the shuttle and set the radio to it's frequency. "Flay...Flay Allster?"

Inside the shuttle, Flay could not express the happiness she felt when she heard Kira's voice.

She didn't care if anybody saw the tears she shed, the only thing she cared about was saying how much she regretted what she did to him and tell him how much she loved him.

She admitted that at first she was angry and used Kira, but all she needed was someone to guide her and treat her with love. He did exactly that and she did not care what everyone else

in the shuttle heard as she pressed the intercom button "Kira?..." Flay then heard Kira say "Oh Flay...I am so happy you're safe." the tears fell faster when Flay heard this. "Oh Kira.

I need to tell you something." Before Flay could say anything else, Kira interrupted "Not now Flay, as soon as I get back, I promise you that." Then the Freedom took off for the

direction of GENESIS. "Wait Kira!!" Flay yelled, but the Freedom had already turned off it's radio.

As Kira flew towards GENESIS and Providence, tears of joy were falling off his face in a mad rush. Only one thing was going through his mind and that was Flay. "She's safe.I need to find

Providence and destroy it.I have no choice...Flay...I love you." On the word love a amethyst seed fell behind his eyes causing his pupils to dilate...He was ready to fight.

A few hours later...

Flay raced to the hangar on the Archangel, a place she knew by heart. All she wanted to do was see Kira, run her fingers through his hair, feel his lips against hers. She felt so alone when she was

kidnapped at JOSH-A and she was scared being around all those Coordinators. Then she was abandoned and picked up by the Dominion. Being around Natarle was comforting but that slime-bucket

Azrael only made things worse. Then Natarle sacrificed herself to save her and the rest of the crew. When she found Kira she was so relieved. She actually felt true heart-break when Kuzzey told her

Kira might be dead. She felt loss when she lost her father, and she thought that she would never feel anything worse, but with those three simple words Kuzzey said she felt something a thousand times

worse then anything she ever felt before. When that happened she knew exactly what she felt for Kira...It was love. Unconditional, indestructible, All she wanted to do was tell him how much she loved him.

Flay entered the hangar just as the half scraped Strike Rouge entered and Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli left the cockpit. Kira took off his helmet and when he saw Flay, he immediatley kicked off from the ground,

sending him flying straight towards her. She didn't wait for him and jumped off the railing to meet him in midair. When they finally reached each other, the only thing they did was look each other in the eyes for

a second then shared a deep and passionate kiss. Cagalli saw this and she felt raw hatred coming on, but just before she was about to attack Flay Athrun put a hand on her shoulder. "No Cagalli...Can't

you see she loves him, and he loves her." was all Athrun said, but it was enough for Cagalli to calm down. Flay and Kira pulled away from the kiss and Kira immediatley hugged Flay. She was suprised at first,

but eventually hugged him back. Flay whispered into his ear "Kira...I am so sorry for what I did to you...Could you ever forgive me?" All Kira did was pull away from the hug and kissed her again. As soon as he

pulled away he said "Of course I could Flay...I would do it because...I love you." This comment caused Flay to cry, but they were tears of joy. Kira had a genuine smile on his face and in his eyes were filled

with a look of pure love. They kissed each other again, the signal clear to all that saw, that each of them loved the other, and they would never separated.

Authors notes:I have wanted to write this for so long.I really hated how Flay died so I wanted change that.I needed to write something else since in my other story I had writers block.

It's a pain in the A$$!!!But I will continue with my other story this is going to get a Epilogue soon so stay tuned You!!!!


	2. Epilogue: Happily ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gundam Seed.

What if: Epilogue

August 12th C.E. 82, Allster Estate, Key West Florida

It had been eleven years since the Bloody Valentine War. The negotiations had been a bit difficult at first, but thanks to the help of Lacus, Cagalli, and a few people in the Earth Alliance, a second war never started. The sides then banded together to destroy the organization of Blue Cosmos, and the secret society of LOGOS. The life for everyone after that was better then anyone could hope for. But two people were happier then anyone else, because they had each other.

If someone were to look at the scene in the yard on the Allster estate it would seem like it was a happy ending in a story. Two boys were playing together in a game of tag while a certain man watched over them. Kira Yamato could not help but smile as he watched over the twin boys. Watching them play together reminded him of the times he played with Athrun. Those times were ones he would treasure, especially since Athrun was his brother in-law now.

A sudden tap on his arm jolted Kira from his thoughts. When he looked to see who it was, his eyes fell on the twins, Drake and Derak. As soon as Kira looked at the two boys Drake said "Come play with us!" Kira looked at Drake and was just about to speak when Derak interrupted "Please play tag with us. Please Daddy?" At the word daddy Kira was not able to refuse the offer and followed his sons for a game of tag.

A few minutes later…

Kira sat down on the bench once again, only this time he was holding two sleeping six year olds with him. As Kira was relaxing with his sons sleeping on his lap, a certain red haired lady approached. When Kira's eyes fell on Flay, his heart instantly filled with love. As Flay sat down on the chair beside the bench she looked at Kira and said "How did it go with the twins?" Kira looked at her and said "Well Derak is starting to be more like you everyday. He has that royal aura around him. He certainly acts like he's from a high ranking family…How's Rena?" Flay looked at her husband and smiled "Well she has been more active lately." Flay said as she placed her hand on her seven month pregnant stomach. Kira looked at his sons and then back to his wife and said "How do we know it's a girl?" Flay looked at him with a cute smile "Call it a mothers instinct."

Kira let out a quiet chuckle "That's enough assurance for me." Flay smiled at Kira. The six years she has been married to him have been the happiest time of her life. They kept going out after the war, and she was happy just to be near him. After a few years he asked her to marry him, and she could not say no. Life after that just got better. A few months after their wedding she became pregnant with Drake and Derak. She felt so happy knowing she was going to be a mother, but was also a little scared. But having Kira around her was enough to keep her happy.

Flay then remembered something and looked at Kira "Oh your sister called. She said that her two daughters are really keeping her busy and Athrun is his usual cheerful self." Kira snickered and said "Yeah those two girls are so much like their parents. Serenity looks and acts just like Athrun, while Carmen is just like her mother in every way." All of a sudden a sleepy groan came from Drake as he mumbled in his sleep. Kira looked at the two and said quietly "We should probably get these two to bed." The only response he got from his wife was a slight nod as she got up out of the chair. Kira was easily able to carry the two kids even if it looked a bit awkward. As Flay and Kira walked back to the house they both thought the same thing as the sun set behind the horizon. "This could not get any better."

Authors notes: Well that was certainly a happy ending. If anyone is wondering who the kids are, they are characters from my other story. If you want to see who they are and how they turn out read my other story and its future chapters. See Ya!!!


End file.
